Text is frequently electronically received in a non-textually editable form. For instance, data representing an image of text may be received. The data may have been generated by scanning a hardcopy of the image using a scanning device. The text is not textually editable, because the data represents an image of the text as opposed to representing the text itself in a textually editable and non-image form, and thus cannot be edited using a word processing computer program, a text editing computer program, and so on. To convert the data to a textually editable and non-image form, optical character recognition (OCR) may be performed on the image, which generates data representing the text in a textually editable and non-image form, so that the data can be edited using a word processing computer program, a texting editing computer program, and so on.